moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Faulkenburg Enterprises
Faulkenburg Enterprises is a company established in 603 K.C. as a small firm involved primarily in venture capitalist endeavors. Today the company employs more than six hundred persons and is one of the largest private mercantile entities in the Kingdom of Stormwind with interests ranging from long distance shipping to domestic banking. History The South Seas Line & The Aftermath of the Third War With the destruction of Lordaeron during the Third War and the near complete devastation of the Kul'Tirian Fleet under Admiral Daelin Proudmoore during his disastrous expedition to Kalimdor, the shipping market was in utter ruin. Capitalizing on the situation, the small investment company quickly purchased and refurbished six aging merchant vessels that were former Stratholme Class oil ships during the Second War. Although in poor shape, the massive cargo holds of the ships and relative peace in the waters allowed for F.E. to quickly insert itself into the market. Trading primarily with Kul'Tiras and the surviving areas of Lordaeron such as Southshore, F.E was able to rake in massive profits for many years. Unfortunately, the void left by the destruction of Proudmoore's fleet soon began to play host to a plethora of enterprising pirate organizations. In 610 K.C., seven years after the Third War, the entire South Sea Line was decimated by the pirates. Already elderly in their years, the oil tankers turned cargo ferries had no emplacements for the mounting of any canon and the light hulls of the ships could not support any armor reinforcement, thus leaving them vulnerable to pirate attack. Despite the loss of the entireWilhelmina Line, the profits provided to the company by their tenure on the seas far exceeded their orginal investment. Using the profits from the endeavor, F.E. left the shipping industry and turned its economic attention towards investing in local Stormwind businesses via its new subsidiary company, Valint Treasuries. From 610 K.C. to 615 K.C. the company would limit itself to providing capital to local small time interests, contributing significantly to the quick rise of Stormwind's industrial heart in the Dwarven District. In 615 K.C., when Lady Katrana Prestor was discovered to be the dragon Onixyia, the previously dominant Stormwind House of Nobles under her control suffered terribly. Many of the nobleman had worked closely with Prestor in securing their own fortunes at the expense of the Kingdom, such as the refusal to repay the Stonemasons for their work rebuilding Stormwind, and most had placed a majority of their money in the First Bank of Stormwind, and entity run by Prestor herself. With their betrayal exposed, the bank was seized by the restored crown under the returned King Varian Wrynn and most of the assets were absorbed directly into the royal treasury. Taking advantage of the First Bank's collapse, the company purchased the bank's physical location and name. Using the banks illustrious title and special relationship with the government, the company began dramatically expanding its investment ventures into the military industrial complex of the Kingdom, an industry which saw exponential growth with the invasion of Northrend. The war in Northrend saw F.E. reaping massive profits and, with its enormous success, the company decided to once more reopen itself to the shipping industry. In 617 K.C., during the middle of the war on the Lich King, F.E. commissioned three Proudmoore Class merchant vessels, the Deliverance, the Lothar's Resolve, and the Llane's Legacy, christening their new fleet as the Wilhelmina Line. The Wilhelmina Line operated all along the north coasts of the Eastern Kingdoms and Northrend for several years, eventually playing host as the primarily supply and trade fleet for the Alliance Relief Effort in Gilneas as well. Today the Wilhelmina Line acts as one of F.E. primary sources of income and plays a major part in Alliance shipping within the Eastern Kingdoms. Company Assets The Wilhelmina Line The HMS Delivereance - Proudmoore Class merchant galleon, 460 Tonnes The HMS Lothar's Resolve - Proudmoore Class merchant galleon, 490 Tonnes The HMS Llane's Legacy - Proudmoore Class merchant galleon, 460 Tonnes The HMS Wilhelmina - Gryphon Class armed destroyer, 1900 Tonnes **'Wilhelmina Line Flagship'** The HMS Indomitable - Icebreaker Class armored merchant cruiser, 3200 Tonnes The HMS Prosperity - Icebreaker Class light armored blockade runner merchant cruiser, 2950 Tonnes The HMS Undeniable - Icebreaker Class heavily armored armed merchant cruiser, 3780 Tonnes The HMS Redoubt - Lothar Class experimental battlecruiser, Unknown Tonnage The First Bank of Stormwind Public banking institution that caters to the wealthier classes of the Alliance. Valint Treasuries An investment firm heavily involved in the loaning of funds to help support the Alliance war effort. Balk Printing & Publishing House A large printing house that publishes a wide away of materials for the Alliance, as well as The Stormwind Herald. Trade Rights The company holds exclusive rights to manage the trade and sale of all lumber produced from the famous Eastvale Logging Camp and Eastvale Stables within the County of Eastvale. Category:Organizations Category:Faulkenburg Enterprises Category:Business Organizations Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Technology Category:Engineering Category:Merchants Category:Pan-Azeroth League